


Reckless

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Sengoku Night Blood (Anime), 戦刻ナイトブラッド | Sengoku Night Blood (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Maid Reader, Vampires, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: More stuff for Sengoku Night Blood.Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2Sengoku Night Blood and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Hideyoshi.





	Reckless

**R** ecruitedinto the Hideyoshi army as a maid, you were unprepared to serve the vampiric warlord directly.  
**E** nergeticfrom his latest victory, he returned home covered in dripping wounds and sorely in need of a drink.  
**C** arefully attending to his wounds, you failed to notice how his eyes followed your every gentle movement.  
**K** indness radiated from your figure in a glowing aura even when he sunk his fangs into your arm.   
**L** eading his army was a strenuous job and he would often sneak away into the night for peace, his head filled with thoughts of you.  
**E** scapingto sit under the stars was also one of your favorite activities after a long day.   
**S** urprised tofind you alone at night, he took advantage of the romantic situation to reveal his feelings for you.  
**S** ecretly harboring a crush on him as well, you eagerly returned his feelings with a kiss under the moon.  


**Author's Note:**

> More stuff for Sengoku Night Blood.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This is also listed on my Deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Sengoku Night Blood and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Hideyoshi.


End file.
